This description relates to a speaker system for a mobile device.
A mobile device, such as a portable computer, can include an embedded speaker system for reproducing and outputting audio data, such as music. However, there are many hardware and software issues to consider when integrating an embedded speaker system with a mobile device, particularly a mobile device designed for portability and mobility.
A typical mobile device, such as a notebook computer, generally includes one or more speakers. If a single speaker is used, the sound quality produced by the notebook computer with the single speaker can be limited compared to a typical audio system having two or more speakers specifically provided for high, middle and low frequency registers (i.e., high, middle and low frequency bands).
A notebook computer can include a woofer speaker and a main speaker to provide high quality reproduction of an audio signal, e.g., for high, middle and low frequency registers. The woofer speaker is typically integrated in the main body of the notebook computer. However, the addition of a woofer speaker makes the notebook computer heavier and larger, and therefore may reduce the mobility and the portability of the notebook computer. Due to the space and weight considerations involved, a woofer speaker typically is not included in a mobile device, such as a notebook or sub-notebook computer that is designed to be lightweight and portable.